Popular
by metallicababy55
Summary: a song fic about my friends and my story about twilight to the song POpular from Wicked.. oh just so you guys know i know emmett is a guy. my friends just think i'm more like emmett but we had to feminize ? it. if you want imagine she's a he.


Obviously I do not own wicked that would be pretty awesome, so I just wrote this little song fic about our story

**Obviously I do not own wicked that would be pretty awesome, so I just wrote this little song fic about our story. **

The three friends were sitting in Alice's room where they often find themselves on days like this. "I'm so borded" said Em flipping over on Alice's bed so her head was hanging just off of it. "I know Em I know, theres just nothing to do." Bella said adjusting her position in the bright furry pink chair she found herself sitting in. "How about the Mall?" Alice asked from the computer chair . "NO!" Em and Bella yelled in unison knowing the consequences if they agreed. "Okay fine" Alice pouted "Oh now I have a great idea!" the tiny girl said standing upand walking over to Bella, who started backing away into the corner. "I know that look Al and the answer is no.," she said cowering behind her scrawny hands. With very little struggle Alice pulled Bella to her feet and drug her over to the hair salon chair that Bella often found herself in most of the time unwillingly. "Please no Ally, Em help, please." "Sorry Bells this kinda looks like fun on my end that is" "Thank you Em" Alice said nodding to her, "but bella I will make this fun for you" "define fun." "_Bella- now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project" "you reeaaaally don't have to do that" "I know. That's what makes me so nice!" _Em coughed at Alice's last comment receiving a glare from the pixie wanna-be. "_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I? My tender heart Tends to start to bleed" "_What 'Tender heart' Alice you have no Heart!" Bella yelled as Alice took a piece of her hair and threw it in a bobby pin. "_And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know I know exactly what they need And even in your case Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_" Bella's face turned bright red but not in embarrassment, in rage pure hatred for this bottle blonde's idea. "_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed Follow my lead and yes, indeed you will be: Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys When you talk to boys Little ways to flirt and flounce"_ Alice then turned and did a Marilyn Monroe pose that Bella was sure if she even thought about attempting she would fail miserably. "_I'll show you what shoes to wear How to fix your hair everything that really counts  
to be popular_" "Alice I think your going about this the wrong way" Em said leaving her spot on the bed to join Alice's side. She looked at Bella whose hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head and dark blush on her pale cheeks. "I thought you were neutral Em!" Bella protested, "I said it would be funny nothing about me being neutral" "What do you know anything about being popular" Alice snorted back, which caused Emmette to put her hands on her hips "I think I know a thing or two about it I mean hello I'm Emmette Emmerson you know" "And I'm Alice Hastlings, so what?" "You'll see" Em said taking the bobby pins out of Bella's hair causing the bun to fall, she then grabbed the straightener and started running it through Bella's hair. "_I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts You'll be good at sports_" Em took the straightener she was holding and sung it like a baseball bat "_Know the slang you've got to know So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go: Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a Sister and adviser" _Alice then pushed Em out of the way "no no no no no your doing it all wrong" "How?" "Popularity isn't about that for of barbaric behavior" Em gave Alice a glare "what did you said?" "You heard me" Em rolled her eyes "I'm taking over again" Alice said looking at Bella whose hair was now straight and in a ponytail, she took Bella over to the closet and pulled out numerous articles of clothing. _"There's nobody wiser Not when it comes to popular -I know about popular And with an assist from me To be who you'll bee Instead of dreary who-you-were: are: There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu- Ler: lar:"_ Alice said recovering from almost getting killed by Bella "You know Em your hairstyle in not _that_ bad, I bet if we collaborated Bella will looker pretty awesome" "I'm flattered Alice, sure let's do this" they both high-fived each other and looked at Bella who had gone paler than usual. "_La la la la we're gonna make you popular_" the two girls grabbed each other and started sashaying around the brightly colored room until they did a complete circle back to Bella. "_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or Specially great communicators Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular!" _Alice sung "_Please_" Em snorted, and when she did Alice shot her a glare "_It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude It's the way you're viewed_" Alice glared again at Em. _"So it's very shrewd to be Very very popular like me!" _Em coughed. "Wow Bells you look-" "Hot!" Alice yelled cutting off Em. The last comment cause Bella to blush, but as the two turnined the chair around to face the mirror Bella understood why they said that. Her chestnut hair was straightened and put into a loose pony tail with pieces of hair hanging out he makeup was light but enough to stand out on her pale Irish skin and she was dressed in a jean skirt with white leggings and a green tank top layered on top of a white tank top. "Wow you two do make a good team" Bella said in astonishment "Yea, I guess" Alice said refusing to believe it "if I was solo it would look so much more-" "Girly!" Em said. " I like it Em, you control Alice's need for attacking me with bright colors and Al, you just give it an edgy style." "Your right" the two said together. "Oh we aren't done our song yet" Alice said "Your right" "_You're welcome! And though you protest Your disinterest I know clandestinely_" Alice sung "_You're gonna grin and bear it Your new found popularity" _Em chanted. "_La la la la You'll be popular-"_The two sashayed around again until Alice broke away and threw Em into the bed and stood on the computer chair as it spun around _"Just not as quite as popular as me!" _Em got up and looked at Bella who was giving Em an identical mischievous look, they creped over to the spinning Alice and pushed her off. "Ok guys let's promise this moment never happened, us singing at the top of our lungs looking like idiots" Em said. "Yeah I think that will Be for the Better" Bella said. "No more _Wicked_ songs please" Alice yelled covering her ears which made all three girls laugh.


End file.
